This study is designed to test the hypothesis that trauma has a direct effect upon the fibrinolytic mechanism in addition to its effect upon the coagulation mechanism. If the fibrinolytic mechanism is altered by the trauma then attempts will be made: to document the degree and magnitude of the lateration, and to reduce the sequelae of the alteration.